Solo tu
by MoonyDarcy
Summary: Lupin esta enamorado de Hermione, y viceversa, un pequeño detalle ella tiene novio y el una acechadora
1. Chapter 1

Si puede ser soy un poco menor para el, pero cada ves que lo veo se que cada dia de mi corta vida esta siendo cada dia mas feliz, si podra ser que nunca lo tendre pero eso no me importa en estos minutos, lo veo esta platicando con la Sra Weasley, si...no se con seguridad cuando empeze algo como esto por el...mi maestro de DCAO...cada ves siento que la vida no vale nada si no estoy a su lado...cada ves que lo pienso...es como si se llenara un vacio que hay en mi, si se que es licantopro pero eso no me importa, no me importa que tenga mas de 20 años y yo solo tenga 17, es bastante patetico si o piensas estar enamorada de el de Remus Lupin...

-Hermione?-dijo una voz tras de mi

-mande Ron...

-podemos hablar?

-claro!

Salimos debo recordar que estabamos en la madriguera  
-que sucede Ron?

-sucede que...

De pronto vi que Harry y Luna (que ya eran novios) veian hacia nosotros   
-dime Ron?

-que...me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, y me gustaria que fueras mi novia...¿que dices?

-Ron!-yo quede sorprendida no sabia que decirle, la unica que sabia de mi

eramoramiento era Ginny, tambien sabia que Ron me queria, sabia que lo de Lupin y yo no podria ser...

-me encantaria Ron...

-en serio?

-si...-el me beso, mi primer beso vaya era grandioso pero no tenia pruebas para saber que me encantaria que Remus me besara...

POR PARTE DE LUPIN  
-entonces Ginny ya mejoro en defensa?

-si bastante la ayuda mucho Hermione

Hermione-pensó el-sabia que no podrían tener nada era muchos años mayor que ella, pero era tan madura, era bellísima, no habría respuesta que supiera responder...si la queria...era un poco tonto tener un enamoramiento de aquel tipo, con una chica de 17 años, quien lo hubiera dicho el Remus Lupin enamorado de Hermione Granger, al parecer todo comenzó aquella tarde del año anterior lo recordaba como si fuera el dia de ayer, el y ella platicaban sobre los dias que el estaba de maestro, su voz era grandiosa decia cosas que la mayoria de los chicos no diria,platicaban como dos viejos amligos y alli en ese momento sucedio todo, sus manos rozaron...el la acarico

-lo siento...

-no discúlpame a mi...este...me devuelves mi mano-dijo con la voz mas hermosa quejamas habia oido

El se sonrojo

-aqui tienes...

-gracias...-ella sonrio y el tambien le sonrio

Al parecer su corazon gritaba que la queria y su cabeza no lo razono y solo la acaricio sin pensar en lo que dirian

De pronto su mente regreso a la realidad los vio besandose como podriapensarlo ella queria a Ron y Ron a ella.

Al fin era el desayuno, Lupin desayunaria con ellos y se iria inmediatamente

Hermione bajo, el ya estaba ayudando a Molly a preparar el desayuno, que parecia que era para todo un ejercito, Lupin la vio, se veia muy bien en unos pantalones de mezqlillla, unas sandalias una playera negra y su saco, el se sorprendió sonriendo y ala vezz sintiendo como sus mejillas ardian

-hola querida, ¿descansaste?-pregunto la Sra. Weasley

-si, mucho…

Todos empezaron a llegar a la mesa de pronto una lechuza café con las dos alas blancas llegó

Hermione tomó la carta

-es de Víctor!.dijo emocionada

-Viktor?, pense que ya no te escribias con el-Ron adquirio un tono severo

-claro que si-dijo sin darle importancia-es mi amigo

-claro que no!

-ya vas a empezar con los celos? Confia en mi

-SI! todos incluyendo Lupin voltearon a ver la discusión-¡CONFIO EN TI, NO CONFIO EN EL!

Hermione tambien alzo su voz-¡YO DEJE CLARO QUE NO QUERIA NADA CON EL!

-¡SI!¡TAL VEZ EL NO LO ENTIENDA!

Hermione gruño

-¡HABER SI ENTIENDES RONALD!-Hermione abrio deseperada la carta y leyo en voz alta

Hermione:

Ya nos estamos entrenando para el siguiente partido, Nidia y yo estamos felices, ya vamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo…¡las prubas salieron positivas! Estoy muy feliz y ni se diga de Nidia…bueno ya empezo con lo propio del embarazo, de hecho ya elegimos nombres, estaremos precipitandonos pero que importa, Edvard si es hombre y si es niña sera Vielka…-Hermione leyo unas lineas en silencio y siguió leyendo-bueno, que bueno que estes con Ron, siempre te ha apoyado, bueno, Nidia y yo ya nos vamos a la revision, espero que estes bien, y lo que se ofresca no dudes en decirmelo.Tu amigo, Viktor

-¡¿NOTAS ALGO ROMANTICO?!

-no

-¡TODA LA CARTA HABLA DE LO FELIZ QUE ES CON NIDIA, QUE ES SU ESPOSA Y QUE TENDRAN UN BEBE!

-lo siento…

Hermione salio corriendo con la carta en la mano, Lupin realmente queria golpear a Ron por hacerla llorar, y la vez correr a ver que pasaba con Hermione

Todos voltearon a ver a Ron

-voy a hablar con ella-dijo Ginny

-si pequeña…

Todos dejaron a Ron , Harry hablo con el….

-Ron deberias ser menos celoso

-lo se, es que la idea de Herms y Viktor, vuela por mi mente y me torturo

-pues no lo hagas, Hermione descidio estar contigo, con nadie mas, te quiere…

-tienes razon

-Ron, confia en ella, bien sabemos como es, ella no te mentiria…-(N..A. si, claro como no, la chica piensa en otro eso es engañar)

-si, hablare con ella…

-espera un poco, Ginny…

-sin tienes razon

Mientras tanto Hermione y Ginny hablaban, mas bien Ginny era la que hablaba, Hermione estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas..

-Hermione, Ron es muy celos, si bien se sabe …en fin. Es muy estupido, pero te quiere y demaciado espero mucho para que tu fueras su novia-Hermione sonrió

-y note que hiciste pausa durante un buen tiempo…¿Qué decia la carta?

-odio hacerle esto a Ron-dijo Hermione recuperandose

-lo se ¿y?

Hermione le extendio la carta

-le conte sobre ya sabes quien...

-oh!-Ginnny quedo sorprendida al leer cada parlabra de Krum…

-tienes que hacer algo

-no quiero, le rompere el corazon en pequeños pedazos, ya lme lo han hecho, yo no quiero hacerlo

-bueno, peinsa bien, antes de mover cualquier pieza-dijo Ginny imitando a su hermano

-lo hare..

Ginny bajo las escaleras, Hermione guardo la carta en una caja de metal donde habia tantas como es

-esta bien?-preguntó Ron

-ya mejoro-dijo la pelirroja

-bueno, voy a ver…

Ginny sonrió

Ron hiba subiendo y Hermione bajando con la idea de desculparse, se encontraron en la escalera

-Ron!

-Herms….lo siento-dijo el chico realmente arrepentido

-lo se….yo tambien te debo una disculpa

-peor ¿tu por que?

-po r que tienes razon para estar asi, yo no te habia dicho nada de que Viktor me sigue escribiendo

-pero yo no deberia ser tan celoso, confio en ti…

-yo tambien

-¿confías en ti?

Hermione sonrio

-me gusta verte sonreir me enamore de ti por ella, por tu sonrisa, y tus ojos, y las cosas que dices

Ron ahora si la estaba haciendo sentir mal

-yo me enamore de ti…por que no somos nada parecido…-se sentia una farsante-, tu cabello esos increíbles ojos…-Hermione recordaba todo lo que sentia cuando el estaba cerca de ella en cuarto o en tercero…

Ron sonrio ampliamente y la beso, todos los Weasley veían aquella bella escena de amor y todas las chicas suspiraban excepto Ginny..y Lupin ni que decir, su corazon ahora estaba mas roto que antes…y el rompio el silencio

-bueno, ya me tengo que ir

-que bueno que estuviste aquí-dijo Molly

-gracias, fue grandioso-dijo con una fingida onrisa

-no hay de que, aquí siempre seras bienvenido

Ron tomo de la mano a Hermione, y bajo a despedirse, y le estrecho la mano

-lo vere luego

-si, Ron,…cuidela-dijo viendo a Hermione

-lo hare…

-Hermione, nos veremos después

-si-

Lupin noto en su mirada ¿culpabilidad? ¿tristeza?...no sabria lo que era…pero de algo estaba seguro, la chica no se sentia comoda con los dos hombres que la amaban uno sin saberlo y el otro tomandola de la mano…Ginny llego a interrumpir aquel molesto momento para Hermione y Lupin…Ron ni se dio cuenta

-bueno profesor hasta luego-Lupin vio a Ginny

-si…nos veremos después

Lupin salio, acompañado de Arthur que le ayudaba con sus maletas y baules, hecho un último vistazo a la casa y subio al autobús

-Ron quieres jugar ajedrez-dijo Harry-he mejorado, Luna me ha enseñado…

-una buena partida siempre es aceptada…

Harry sonrió, Luna camino a ver a su novio como jugaba

Ginny vio a Hermione sentada en un asiento

-estas bien?

-no, tengo sentimientos encontrados

-ay Herms

-por un lado esta Ron y por el otro…el-dijo Hermione con la voz adecuada para que su novia no la escuchara

-deberias hacer algo, yo vi algo en los ojos de Lupin…hay algo entre ustedes-dijo la chica con el mismo tono de voz

La mesa de Girffindor estaba tan llena como simpre Hermione platicaba con Ron a nimadamente sobre sus horarios, pues ella estaba en distintas clases

-no se por queno mie quieres decir…

-es mi secreto.

-pero es la profesion que quieres

-si, cuando crea que es conveniente que lo sepas, lo sabras, no se como lo tomara Harry, Ginny y tu sobre todo

-no es tan malo, yo sere

-auror como Harry y Ginny

-no puesde ser tan malo…

-lo es, bueno lo sera para ti

Ron rió sinceramente

-esta bien, me abstendré, lo sabré a su tiempo

-gracias…

Lupin veia la escena, no le gustaba nada…pero Hermione era feliz al menos eso aprentaba, sus ojos cuando regreso…no los podia olvidar…sacudio su cabeza quería quitarsela de la mente

-Remus…estas bien-pregunto la profesora de política mágica La profesora Brunette

-si, estoy bien Catherine

-bueno…¿seguro?

-si, completamente

-bueno, estoy aquí si te pasa algo

-gracias Catherine

La profesora era muy bonita, era delgada y tenia ojos verdes y cabello negro, (han visto Gilmore Girls? Es como lorelai)

Hermione voteo a ver rapidamente al profesor Lupin, el la vio en ese momento,el alsaludo timidamente y ella le devolvio el saludo con una sonrisa igual de timida

El siguiente dia, Ginny conocio un amigo de Luna del grado de Harry …según las palabras de Luna era "un adonis entre tantos Vulcanos" y vaya ue si lo era, era…no habia palabras para describirlo…Ginny quedo con la boca hasta abajo

-Luna!

-Jack

El "adonis" era un chico muy alto de cabello rubio y ojos grandes y azules que hiba a estudiar medicina

El chico corrio a saludar a su amiga

-Jack, te presento a Ginny

-mucho gusto-dijo Jack viendo a Ginny

-mucho gusto-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-bueno, creo que los dejare-dijo el adonis-me toca Spruot…plantas medicinales

-si, que te vaya bien

-igualmente, saludos a Harry me debe una…

-se lo dire

El chico corrio

-¿le debe una?

-si le paso una tarea de posiones…si no hiba a reprobar el pobre

-ah!

-quieres saber si tiene novia ¿verdad?

Ginny asintio

-pues, no tiene. Es raro, tantas chicas suspiran por el..

-sumale otra

-te gusto?

-muchisimo

-te puedo arreglar una cita

-¿harias eso?

-claro!

-gracias

Lupin llego a sus clases llego sumannete temprano para arreglar todo, pensaba en ella ya no la veria jamás viendo como fruncia el ceño y se esforzaba por contestar, ella estaria..con la maestra Brunette, de pronto la vio llegar

-profesor Lupin, el profesor Snape le envia esto, esta de un muy buen humor …es mejor aprovecharlo

-creoq ue si,-Lupin sonrío tomando el frasco sus manos rozaron y los dos sonrieron inmendiatamente-ya me hacia falta…el frasco Sus alumnos de primero empezaron a llegar todos viendo como se ponian rojos…

-me dijo que quiere ver con usted sobre otra posion que parece ya haber encontrado la cura

A lupin se le iluminaron los ojos, para Hermione el se veia maravilloso con esa cara

-bueno-aclaro su garganta-gracias Señorita Granger

-de nada-Hermione salio de la clase bajo la mirada de niños curiosos

Hermione llego rápidamente Snape se sentía súbitamente feliz, no puso muchoa atención a la clase…

-bueno, de l apagina 7 al la 20 haran un reporte

Todos recogieron sus cosas

-Herms

-Gin

-conoci a un chico. Luna me lo presento

-Jack?

´-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-lo he visto con Luna

-ah!

Ginny camino apresurada a estudios muggles que tenia con Colin

-te vi hoy

-todo el mundo lo ha hecho Colin

-no, vi que lUna te presento a su amigo

-ah! Jack? Es muy guapo verdad?

-le preguntas a un hombre…

-lo siento

-esta bien-Colin vivia enamorado de su amiga, pero ella jamas lo vio como algo mas, era tiempo de ocultar otra vez sus sentimientos

Hermione tenia guardada su carta…, nadie la podria ver, lo que decia la podria poner en un aprieto de tal magnitud…¡no queria ni imaginarselo!

Abrio la caja de metal y saco la carta…esa carta le daba esperanzas, aunque ni tantas, viniendo de su amigo bulgaro..que vaya que tenia experiencia en ese asunto…empezo a leer

Si es niña es Vielka, no hablamos mas de mi, lo que me comentas sobre tu maestro no es raro, digo creo que a todos nos ha sucedido, se me hacia raro que no te hubiera pasado, pero yo no te diria que el si te quiere, es mas ni averiguaria, es mejor que te quedes donde estas, aunque si el te quiere el lo dira , a su tiempo (como tu dices) el es tu maestro-como si no lo supiera se dijo Hermione-y tu su alumna, eres premio anual, eres prefecta, te podrian expulsar y se creo que no te gustaria nada eso…claro que .le puedes pedir ayuda a Ginny…seria una buena idea, pero ten cuidado de que nadie se entere menos ron…bueno, que bueno que estes con Ron

-vaya carta! Realemte queria que el supiera pero, eso le podria costar la expulsión, una expulsión que no queria tener….pero la quimica, la que según Ginny ella y Lupin tenian…eso la hacia dudar de todo…del mundo entero si, lo aceptaba ¡amaba a su maestro! A Remus Lupin, eso obviamente ya habia quedado claro…pero no para ella, para la inteligente y sensata Hermione Granger…esperaba que el la amara…pero eso en parte no podria ser el era ¿Qué? 20 años mínimo, mayor que ella pero eso no le importaba ¿o si? su subconsciente se lo decia a gritos ¿Cómo el se enamoraria de ella?

-bueno tal vez, el ya lo sepa

-¿saber que Hermione?

Otra vez Parvati y Lavander la habian despertado de su sueño despierto

-que?

-que quien es el

-bien sabes que sabemos mucho sobre los hombres-inerrumpio Lavander

-yo se…es solo que no me gustaria que supieran de quien es

-oh1 vamos Hermione-dijo Parvati sentandose en su cama-dinos

-si, tu has sabido todos nuestros amoríos-dijo Lavander recalcando todos

-si, pero yo no he querido saberlo-Hermione guardaba con llave su caja de metal y se guardo la llave e iba a saliendo de allí cuando advirtió-si intentan abrir esa caja-dijo viendo a las chicas viendo la caja-tiene muy buenos hechizos, y no les conviene abrirlo…

La dos chicas se qeudaron viendo ¿Cómo rayos habia adivinado sus pensamientos?

-es Granger, Lav

-tienes razon Pat

Hermione bajo a la sala comun, tomo su chamarra y salio a buscar a Ginny

-donde estara?-Hermine la buscaba deseperada con las manos en las bolsas

-a quien busca Srita. Granger

-Remus!-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces esa voz la conocia, todos sus matices…todo

La gran sombra se acerco a ella

-Srita Granger, yo se que le dije…uqe me hablara de tu, peor creoq ue en la escuela no se va a poder-dijo dirigiendole una sonrisa, de esas con las que la derretia y su mente se ponia en blanco

-eh..este…

-esta bien, lo decia de broma

Ella puso una cara seria que el no conocia

-y eso?

-Pues, usted….usted tiene la culpa

-esta enojada conmigo?

-no me pruebe…-dijo comicamente

-lo lamento, en serio-dijo el no notando el sarcasmo, sintiéndose lastimado por el haber sido la causa del enojo de la chica-no me gustaría que tu estuvieras enojada conmigo…es mas de lo que lo que puedo soportar

Hermione sonrió

-no entendio el sarcasmo…nunca me habia pasado con nadie…no estoy enojada, no se preocupe

Lupin vio aquella sonrisa quiso grabarla en su mente por ese momento

-y por que tan apurada?-dijo

-pues busco a Ginny-ella se sentia en un sueño, el la veia tiernamente

-y… ¿para que? Si se puede saber-

-esot si no lo puede saber…es extra confidencial…-dijo riendo nerviosamente

-bueno, en fin de cuentas me enterare…

-veremos-dijo Hermione alejandose del que se aparecía en sus sueños dormida o despierta

Lupin se quedo viendola, alejandose de el…cuanto daria por un beso de ella! Un abrazo! Lo que fuese! No importaba ahora…pero cuantas cosas…cuantos secretos le ocultaba, ya no podia más tenia que averiguar que le pasaba

-oh! Luoiin que bueno que te veo

-Catherine!-dijo con una fingida sonrisa

-a mi tambien me da gusto verte…-dijo captando el sarcasmo en la voz de el

-que deseas?

-pues, no queria ser muy rara, ni mucho menos

-rara?

-pues si, me gustaria invitarte

Lupin se quedo sorprendido

-a donde?

-pues a una cita-dijo Catherine tomandolo por el brazo

-pues dejame ver si puedo…

Hermione quedo sin respiración había platicado con el…y sintió esa "química" ese…algo…pero ahora no importaba eso…buscaba a Ginny..¿pero para que era? Verlo le ponia la mente en blanco, encontro a Ginny coqueteando con "el adonis"

-Gin!

-Herms!-la castaña se acerco ala pelirroja-este…Jack me la permites tantito

Jack estaba acalorado y respondio con un tono que apenas se escuchaba

-si

-gracias-Hermione la tomo del brazo-necesito tu ayuda

-mi ayuda? Pero para que?-dijo Ginny aun viendo a Jack

-Ginebra!

-esta bien-Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a "la fuente de las confesiones" como comúnmente le decía su grupo a la fuente que estaba en el centro del jardín

-que hacemos aquí?

-veras…te acuerdas de la carta de Viktor, la que te enseñe

-oh! Si…que queres

-necesito tu ayuda…

-lo que quieras!

-pero necesito que no selo digas a nadie incluye a Luna

-hecho!

Harry y Luna estaban cerca de alli, esa conversación….la empezaron a escuchar

-quiero saber que se trae la maestra Brunette

-con Lupin?-dijo Ginny calladamente

-si Ginny, queiro ver si realmente tengo oportunidad...

Harry y Luna se voltearon a ver, Hermione estaba enamorada de Lupin! Por eso se comportaba tan raro cuando estaba el presente

-ejem, ejem

-Harry! Luna!-grito Hermione viendolos

-Hermione eso esta mal…-dijo Harry

-si, Hems, Harry tiene razon, eso esta mal

-que?

-lo de "el" Remus-susurro Harry

-lo escucharon!

-obvio-dijo Luna

-rayos!

-te podemos ayudar...-dijo Luna volteando a ver a Harry

-NO! No quiero que toda la escuela se entere-insistio Hermione

-no somos Lavander y Parvati-dijo Harry

-bueno…con una condicion que no sepa Ron

-Hermione! Ron tarde o temprano se enterara

-de que?-dijo abrazando a su novia

-de nada, Ron…-dijo Hermione volteando ver amenazadoramente a todos-vamonos, que tengo que terminar la tarea de posiones

-esta bien, y de una vez me ayudas con la mia

-de que-dijo alejandose del grupo

-de transformaciones-dijo viendo a Hermine dudosamente, sabia que se traia algo entre manos…

Harry caminaba con Ron y se sentaron a hacer las tareas…

-oye Harry

-que paso Ron?

-hay algo que yo quiera saber?

Harry se quedo helado, sabia lo que su amigo intentaba decir

-no..¿por que lo dices?

-por la otra vez…no me quisieron decir que se traen

-¡ah!-Harry se veia nervioso, no sabia que inventar-es una sorpresa…de Hermione

-aja-dijo Ron no muy seguro

Harry sonrió

Lupin pasaba por allí, y fue a saludarlos

-hola chicos

-hola profesor

-hola…-dijo Ron

-y como les va en sus clases

-muy bien, esta todo demaciado facil

-eso dices tu-interrumpió Ron-a mi no se me hace nada facil

Remus sonrió

-por que no prestas atención

-eso no es cierto

De pronto oyeron los tres una voz de una mujer

-Remus!

-Catherine-grito viendo a la maestra llegar hacia ellos-chicos les presento a la maestra Brunette, ellos son Harry y Ron

-mucho gusto chicos-Harry y Ron vieron ala maestra ¡era muy bonita!-que bueno que te encuentro Remus

-es bueno?

-claro! Bueno chicos me lo puedo llevar?

-claro-dijo Harry saliendo de su trance

-gracias

-bueno, saludos chicos-Harry sabia bien de quien hablaba

La maestra y Remus caminaron

-y que has pensado Remus

-de que?

-de la cita

-ah!, estaria bien…

-en serio?

-claro!

Catherine sonrió

-mañana te recogo…

-adios Remus

-adios, hasta mañana

Ya dando las seis Remus estaba en su despacho revisando tareas…de pronto alguien toco a su puerta

-pase,

-hala Lupin- sus voz era ton conocida por el, se levanto rapidamente haciendole una cortesía –Srita. Granger

-este, el profesor Snape le envia esto

Lupin tomo el sobre y lo abrió rapidamente, cada palabra que leía se le iluminaba mas la mirada

Hermione sonrió, era como un niño recibiendo un gran regalo

Lupin no controlo su efucividad y se acerco peligrosamente a Hermione

No se podria decir que el despacho sería el mejor lugar para una escena de amor, menos para un beso

Los dos estaban abrazados, tomando aire, y Lupin cayo en la cuenta de lo que habia hecho y subitamente se separo de una Hermione confundida

-lo siento-dijo Lupin caminando a su escritorio

¿Por qué se disculpaba? Ni el lo sabía era lo que mas había deseado, probar sus labios, volteo a ver a Hermione, lo veía con ojos cofusos y llenos de tristeza

-si…este no se preocupe

-esto

-no sucedió?-atino a decir Hermione

-exacto-dijo Lupin ocultando de nueva cuenta todos los sentimientos reprimidos

Hermione abrio la puerta con la cabeza baja

Hermione sentía que su corazon se salia y latia a mil por hora , su cabeza daba vueltas, corrio a la sala común

El sabado habia llegado al fin Ron habia salido castigado, por las tareas se Snape, Luna se sentia muy mal y fue llevada a la enfermería y Harry se quedo a cuidarla, Hermione salío con Ginny a Hogsmeade

-no s que hacer

-sobre lo de?

-si Gin, tengo que hablar con el…de una forma u otra

Compraron una cuantas cosa, Hermione compro unos libros y regresaron a las ocho como todos los alumnos

La dos chicas oyeron dos voces platicando, una de ellas Hermione la conocía a la perfeccion

-me la pase de maravilla

-yo tambien me la pase bien-contestó la voz masculina

Hermione fue a ver quienes eran, seguida por Ginny, Vio lo que ningun enamorado querria ver, la Brunette besaba a Lupin el parecia corresponderle

A Hermione sele empañaban los ojos de lagrimas amargas

-ver Herms, vamos a la sala común-dijo Ginny abrazandola

Por otra parte Lupin se separo bruscamente de Catherine

-que pasa Remus?

-lo siento Catherine…

Caherine se acerco de nueva cuenta, Remus la volvio a rechazar

-pero ¿Por qué?

-no quise darte alas

-pues lo hiciste-dijo la maestra un poco enojada

-me la pase bien, pero…quiero a alguien mas

-alguien mas?

-si…no te dire quien…-dijo Remus caminando hacia su despacho

-maldita…quien quiera que seas…conoceras a Catherine…

Mientras tanto en la sala común Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente

-soy una idiota…

-no lo eres Herms

-que paso?-dio una voz tras ellas

-el estupido!

-yo?

-Ron!-dijeron ambas

-si Hermione, yo..¿soy el estupido?

-no, Ron…tu no lo eres-Hermione supo en ese instante que Ron no se merecia eso…

-yo me tengo que ir-dijo Ginny no queriendo precienciar otro enojo de su hermano-vere como está Luna

-si, esta bien-dijo Hermione-saludos

La pelirroja salio del retrato

-¿entonces Hermione?

-Ron, tu no eres el culpable

-entonces quien? Malfoy?

-no…necesito que te sientes

-por que?-dijo Ron tratando de contenerse

-e lchico es…

-aja?

-Lupin-.dijo con un nhilo de voz, la sala comun solo estaban ellos dos, Ron lalcanzo a escuchar

-¡que!

-si, Ron, no te queria decir nada…

-desde cuando?-dijo Ron interrumpiendola

-desde sexto…cuando fue a la madriguera…en las vacaciones para entrar…

-desde entonces?

Hermione asintió

-eso queire decir que me has estado engañado

-no es cierto

-omitir, es engañar…

-lo siento, no quise herirte…

-lo hiciste!...y yo preocupándome por Krum cuando el enemigo estaba mas cerca

-no es el enemigo

-tienes razon…-Ron abrazo a Hermione

-pense que me odiarias

-no te odio…jamas lo podría hacer, eres mi amiga antes que nada…

Harry llegaba a la sala común con Ginny

-y Luna como esta?

-esta mejorando

-que bueno-dijo Ron

-tu sbias verdad Harry?

-si, Hermione nos dijo que no te dijeramos que ella lo tenia que arreglar

Ron sonrió

-bueno, y que te hizo

Hermione les platico a sus amigos

-las pagará-dijo Ron

-no!

-como?-dijo Harry

-yo hablare con el…

-bueno, pero en lo que quieras que te ayudemos

-gracias Harry

-no hay de que-Ron seguia abrazando a Hermione, que tená la nariz roja de tanto llorar

-ahora-dijo Ron-no llores, arreglaremos esto, entre todos…

-gracias chicos

-deje a Luna un buen rato, mejor voy aver que le pasa

-esta bien Harry

-yo voy a hablar con Jack…

-¿Qué no era el adonis?

-si, pero, creo que es mejor que me acostumbre a llamarle por su nombre…imaginate que me hago su novia…

Ron rió sinceramente vya hermanita

Hermione no quiso salir de la sala común en lo uqe sobraba del día…Ron se quedo con ella

Ginny buscaba a Jack…hablaría con el

-Jack!

-Ginny!-el chico se asustó

-te buscaba…

-ah! ¿a mi?

-si Jack a ti…necesito hablar contigo

-esta bien…habla…

Ginny tomo valor

-veras, he intentado por todos los medios que me veas

-te estoy viendo

-como algo mas que como la amiga de Luna

-ah!

-asi es…

-mira Ginny, eres muy bonita…pero…siento que

-me vas a rechazar?

-no! De hecho no…

-¿no?

-te queria decir que…mis sentimientos hacia ti, si son correspondidos , peor me gustaria conocerte más antes de tomar alguna descición

-tienes toda la razón Jack

-pense que me decias "el adonis"

Ginny se puso del color de su cabello

-pues si…pero creo que es mejor tratarnos por el nombre de pila

-tienes razón

Colin veía aquella escena, eso no le gustaba nada, tenía que hacer algo…para estar con ella, ella significaba todo para el, se dio la media vuelta cuant¡do gritaron su nombre

-Colin!

-Ginny

-¡que bueno que estas aquí!

-que sonrisa traes

-tanto se me nota?

-asi es…

-me acompañas?

-claro! A donde ahora?

-pues, a la sala común

-perfecto…

Colin le ofreció el brazo, el contacto de Ginny con el lo hizo temblar

-estas bien?

-de maravilla

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

-Harry no tienes por que estar aquí, ya te perdiste todo el dia

-no…no todo, me gusta estar a tu lad

--yo se…-dijo Luna bromeando-pero no fuiste a Hogsmeade y siempre estas ansiando ir

-lo que ansío ahora que estoy contigo es, pasar todo el tiempo a tu lado Luna

Luna sonrió, adoraba a Harry, este la besó

-me deberia de poner enferma mas a menudo

-no digas eso

-asi estarias todo el dia conmigo

Harry sonrió

-¿sabes? El tiempo se me hace corto cuando estoy contigo, deberian alargar los días

-¡que romántico!, no te pongas cursi, todavía no estoy muerta

-no digas eso ni de broma…

-oye, y que paso con Hermione-dijo calladamente

-pues esta muy dolida, terminó con Ron…por "el"

-¿como?

-vio besandose con la brunette-dijo susurrando

-ah! y ¿ Ron como lo tomo?

-muy bien, de hecho está con ella dice que es mas fuerte su amistad…

-¡que lindo!

-si , se me hizo un buen detalle

-vaya que si

Lupin caminaba por los pasillos….era hora de hablar con ella

Los meses pasaban tan rápido, por una u otra cosa Lupin no hablaba con Hermione, la conversación se pospuso…y ya estaba llegando Febrero (el peor mes según Hermione y Lupin)

Hermione caminaba placidamente, y encontro a Ginny ewn la fuente de lass confeciones

-Gin!

-Hems

-que paso?

-esto esta muy mal

-¿Por qué?

-Colin…

-¿Qué hizo?

-yo platicaba con Jack y Colin llegó y me besó frente a todos

-y que hiciste?

-NADA!

-¿nada?

-no, me deje llevar, hasta lo tome por el cuello

-entonces ¿ya no te gusta Jack?

-no lo se…Colin llegó a confundirme…y Jack esta super enojado conmigo

-ya me lo imagino

-no, nadie lo puede imaginar…

-Ginny, y ¿Qué haras?

-pues hablar con Colin, tengo que pensar que paso…

-pues si

-Herms…

-¿mande?

-estas bien?

-si, este…me tengo que ir…

-¿a dinde?

-tengo que hablar con alguien…no he hablado con el

-ah!-dijo Ginny -¿tu hablaras con el?

-no hay de otra, tengo que tomar el primer paso, si quiero que algo pase

-en serio ¿quieres que algo pase?

-no se, me gustaria mucho, pero para saber si tenemos algo tengo que preguntar

-tienes razon..

-bueno, suerte con Colin

-suerte…con el

Ginny se encontró a Colin

-Colin!

-Gin!

-¿por que hicieste eso?

-eso ¿Qué?

-besarme en frente de un chico que me interesa

-el no es para ti

-ah! ¿no? y ¿Por qué no?

-por esto-Colin abrazóa su amiga por la cintura y la besó, Ginny no impidio el besó al igual que la vez anterior lo abrazo por el cuello

-Ginny debí decirtelo ántes pero, toda la vida me has gustado…

Ginny vio pasar a Jack

si tenia alguna oportunidad, ya se fue, epro Colin Al fin Ginny lo vió con otros ojos…era realmente guapo…Ginny lo beso…

-¿eso que quiere decir?

-que muy dentro de mi, me gustabas, pero creo que se necesito esto para darme cuenta

Hermione se sujeto su cabello, no sabía por donde sentía una ráfaga de calor, caminaba rápidamente cuando la interceptó Lavander

-Hermione, me entere de lo peor

-de que Lavander?-dijo Hermione que aun caminaba

-de que Ron corto contigo

-no, fui yo la que corto con el

-ah! entonces..¿esta libre?

-si ¿por?

-es que me sigue gustando y quería ver, si pues puede pasar algo..

-habla con el-dijo la castaña adelantándose-el es el único que te lo puede decir

-¡gracias!-grito Lavander

Hermione volteo alos dos lados, quería ver si alguien estaba en aquel pasillo, no habia moros en la cosata, y toco determinantemente

-¡¿Quién!?-grito la voz del interior

-yo-respondio tontamente Hermione, dandose cuenta de ello agregó-Hermione

La voz cambió rapidamente su tono

-pasa!

Hermione paso sigilosamente

-hola…

-hola Hermione, toma asiento

-no asi esta bien

-bueno…y ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-yo?

-si, viniste a hablar me supongo

-supones bien…

-enotnces, habla-dijo recargandose sobre el escritorio

A Hermione le molestó su tono pero se trago su enojo y habló

-bien…por donde empezar…-se dijo asi misma

Lupin le fascinaba que estuviese ella alli, que diera ella el primer paso, muestra de madurez

Hermione habló finalmente

-bien, senti que aquel beso que me diste, había habido una clase de conexión, no se porque lo senti….muy tonto de mi parte, pero que importa, el caso es que me sentí muy bien, de alguna extraña forma senti que tu realmente me querías-dijo conteniendo las lagrimas-pero luego…te vimos Ginny y yo, besando a la maestra de ciencias políticas…no me importa si realmente no me quieres…bueno me gustaria saber si realmete nme quieres, pues no puedo vivir con esa pregunta…se que tal vez no pienses en mi como yo lo hago que no pensarías en una chica de 17…tu quieres a alguien como Catherine…yo lo se,peor necesito saberlo, para de una buena vez perder las esperanzas que aun me quedan después del beso que te diste…con-Hermione exploto en llanto

-Hermione-dijo un lupin tierno-si eso es una declaracion…

-si lo es-dijo Hermione ahogada en sus propias lágrimas, Lupin se acerco a ella a abrazarla

-tus sentimientos hacia mi…son correspondidos, no se que hago, pero me gustas mucho y seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo, si estuvienses tu a mi lado, pero tu estas con Ron…el es un buen chico…

-ya no estoy con el…el ya sabe de mis sentimientos

-en serio?-dijo Lupin esbozando una sonrisa en le rostro-y ¿Qué te dijo?

-que no habia problema, que era mi amigo antes que nada…

-ah! ¿eso quiere decir que…?

-si, estoy libre, pero tu no..

-yo!, estoy mas que libre

-y ¿la maestra?

-despues del beso, me separe de ella, después de nuestro beso no pude dejar de pensar en ti, mas de lo que hago…y le dijoe que mis sentimientos hacia ella…pues no existian, mas que una muy buena amistad…

-oh!- a Hermione le brillaron los ojos

-lo único malo, es que soy un maestro

-si, es lo malo…-Lupin la besó, aun la tenia abrazada

-¡que rayos! Me da igual espere mucho por esto-dijo finalmente

Hermione lo volvió a besar, ese beso era lo mejor, y sabia mejor siendo un beso prohibido

Los dias de febrero se acercaron rapidamente, Hermione veía a Lupin todos los días a escondidas, era bastante cansado… a ser verdad, Ginny seguia con su angustia de Jack aunque había empezado a salir con Colin

-hola Hermione

-hola maestra

-¿como estas?

-muy bien…oiga le queira preguntar sobre una tarea

-claro! Dime

-es sobre los ministros que ha habido…pero, ¿tenemos que escribir las biografías?

-si. recuerda todos y cada uno desde Morgan Keither en el 1500

-esta bien. Gracias

´-recuerda Hermione, cuidate

-gracias

Ese cuidate sonaba amenazadoramente ¿Por qué? ¿sabría lo de ella y Lupin?, no era muy tonto pensarlo y ¿si ella los había visto? Hermione lo tenia que decir a Lupin eso no era nada bueno…y acarrearía sacarlo a el de la escuela o a ella…

Habían puesto carteles para el baile que se celebraría el 14 de febrero, Ginny obviamente iria con Colin, Harry y Luna, Ron y Lavander, y ella se quedaría sola…como ya había pasado eso antes…aunque no con Viktor, lo extrañaba de veces en veces, aunque el estaba con Nidia, según la última lechuza enviada por el habian tenido un niño y una niña, estaba muy feliz y se habia alejado un poco del quiddich

Hermione camino hacia el despacho de su novio…(N..A: si, ya eran novios formales aunque escondidos) volteo a los dos lados y toco

-soy yo

-pasa

Hermione paso, Lupin se acercó a ella y la besó

-¿Qué pasó?

-creo que la Brunette ya lo sabe

-¿Cómo dices?

-si que Catherine ya lo sabe

-pero, eso no puede ser-dijo separandose de ella y caminando rapidamente de un lado a otro-no puede ser

-Remus, no te angusties…-dijo Hermione acercandose a el y abrazandolo-yo solo supongo esperemos que no sea verdad…no me gustaria sus consecuencias…

-ni a mi, Albus me ha dado una gran oportunidad…-abrazandola el tambien

-lo se, lo se

Remus sonrió a la castaña y la beso tiernamente

-me gustaría quedarme

-a mi tambien

-pero tengo que hacer la ronda

-bueno, te veo luego Herms

-adios Remus-dijo la chica besandolo-te veo luego

-si, esta bien

Hermione salio de alli y Remus suspiro

Ginny estaba abrazada de Colin y vio pasar a Jack, este ni se resigno a votear a verla, Ginny un poco resentida dijo:

-Colin, este, voy a hablar con Jack

-¿todavía lo quieres?

-no lo se…tengo que averiguarlo

-¿en que forma? ¿solo me utilizas?

-no, Colin bien lo sabes, solo queiro aclarar las cosas…para que la pobre de Luna no sufra, es su amigo y yo soy su amiga

-tienes razon, ve a hablar con el

vaya un novio comprensivo penso Ginny

-Jack!

-¿Qué quieres Ginebra? No tenemos nada que hablar

Ginny lo tomo por la mano y lo detuvo

-Jack espera, Colin me confundió, creoque siempre lo quise, solo que no me quería dar cuenta, después del beso que el me dio, mi confusión desapararecio, yo lo quiero a el…lo lamento Jack en serio que si, eres un chico al que todas las chicas les gustas, eso es grandioso…Jack…no tienes nada que perder

-te perdi a ti…

-¿a mi?

-me gustaste desde que nos precento Luna…y….-Jack la tomó por la cintura y la besó, y Colin pasó por alli se quedo un poco y vió como Ginny se lo quitaba de encima y dandole una cachetada

-Jack me gustaste muchisism, peor soy novia e Colin y lo amo…es mas de lo que le pido a la vida…es otod lo que soñe en un hombre, tu no tienes problema buscando chica..y creo sinceramente, que…podemos se amigos

-pero yo te quiero Ginny, no me importa luchare por ti…

-no lo hagas, ni te atrevas…yo soy novia de Colin y quiero que estes cerca, como amigo…solo como eso, mi corazon está con Creevey…y no contigo

-me tengo que resiganr?

-si…lo tienes que hacer

-bueno, sere tu amigo…con una condicion

-dime…

-que…me encuentres tu a alguien en fin de cuentas tu tuviste la culpa de que me quedara solo

Ginny rió

-claro que si

-y mira hablando del rey de roma

Colin llego abrazando a Ginny

-tienes una gran chica aquí Colin

-lo se

-no la dejes ir, puede ser que yo la este esperando

-no la dejare lo prometo

-bueno Ginny, tengo clases me tengo que ir, saludos a todos y dile a Neville que me busque en el invernadero…tenemos un trabajo con Spruot

-esta bien

-gracias

-de que?

-lo vi besandote

-Colin yo…

-y te vi apartandolo…-Colin sonrio y Ginny volteo a verlo sonriendo (Colin era una cabeza mas alto)

Al fin habia llegado el 14…y Hermione no tenía animos para salir

-Herms, mas vale que te vistas

-¿Por qué Gin?

-por que Jack viene para aca

-Jack? ¿el adonis?

-aja, le pedi de favor

-espera…mas lento tu le pediste un favor a Jck? Pense que ya no te hablaba

-pues si me habla arregle las cosas y somos amigos

-que bien…entonces sigue-dijo Hermione dejando su libro al lado (se lo había regalado Lupin)

-buno hable con Lupin el sabe, y quire que realemente salgas, pues ya ves como esta la cosa-dijo Ginny hablando rapidamente una habilidad de los Weasley-entonces va a venir por ti, en unos 10 minutos

-espera, Jack ¿sabe?

-lo de…¡no! solo le dije que me hiciera un favor, que te invitara por que no tenias pareja, y relmente querias ir…

-gracias!

-no hay de que, y por cierto le gusta muchisimo leer…

-gracias..

Hermione llegóa la pista de baile tomanda del brazo de Jack platicando con el sobre política, muggles…de todo…

-entonces dices que Dickens es el mejor

-si, lo digo

-pues lamento no estar de acuerdo yo pienso que es Wilde

-eso dices tu…

Lupin estaba en la mesa viendo a su novia platicando con un amigo…le hizo ser feliz por unos momentos hasta que Brunette entróa la salón de baile vestida muy mal, y se veñia que habia tomado demaciada alcohol

-¡TU!

Hermione volteo a ver a su maestra muy asustada

-¡ME QUITASTE A MI HOMBRE, OYES A MI HOMBRE!-dijo apenas sosteniendose

-¡yo no te quite a nadie!

-¡ME QUITASTE A REMUS LUPIN INFELIZ!-todos alumnos y maestros voltearon a ver a Lupin, camino rápidamente hacia donde estaba Hermione

-¡ERES UN INFELIZ TU TAMBIEN! ¡TE DI TODO!

-Catherine cálmate….

-¡NO!-la mestra sacó su varita y rito hacia Hermione-¡avada Kedvra!-alguien la intercepto habia sido Jack, murio en ese instante, un maestro detuvio a Catherine y se la llevaron a Azkaban

-lo siento tanto Jack-dijo Hermione llorando y Lupin abrazandola

-disculpe, ¿eso era verdad?-dijo Dumbledore

-si Albus lo siento mucho

-el amor que se le puede hacer, pero reglas son las reglas, lamente tener que hacer esto, Lupin tu te tendra que ir, de la escuela…

-y ¿yo profesor?

-ustedes recibirá un castigo de aquí hasta el final del año, tiene que acabar pues tiene beca y ya la solicitan en el ministerio señorita Granger

-gracias

Lupin besóa Hermione

Se respiraba un ambiente frio y triste, todos lloraban a Jack

Lupin preparaba sus maletas ayudado de Hermione cuando Dumbledore toco a la puerta

-Srita. Granger, Profesor, se va ha hacer un funeral aquí en la escuela, por favor bajen al gran comedor

-si profesor Dumbledore

-si Albus

La pareja bajo de la mano y todos vestian de negro

-me da una profunda trizteza-dijo Dumbledore viendolos- que un Ravenclaw como Jack Mathews haya muerto…el era…sumamente leal, buen amigo y no se rendía ante nada…demosle paso a su única amiga, porfavor, Srita. Lovegood pase

Luna paso al frente, Harry la tomo de la mano antes de subir a hablar, llevaba una hoja

Se aclaro la garganta un poco y comenzóa a hablar

-conocí a Jack hece tres años, fue mi amigo, mi confidente y mas que nada lo considere un hermano, uno de mi sangre… recuerdo que mis problemas eran sus problemas no había batallas que no hicieramos juntos, sonreía a todas horas, el no podía estar enojado, el era mi salvavidas en los momentos cuando me ahogaba y eso era el, Jack quería salvar vidas, quería ser medimago y murio haciendo eso…murio salvando la vida de una chica que apenas conocía, si me preguntan el ¿Por qué lo hizo? Yo les respondería sincermente "no se lo que diria el, mas yo se que el daría la vida por alguien que arrriesgo la suya amando a alguien, no importa cuanto lo haya conocido…" ese era el…Jack, dio su vida, a cambio de dos vidas, esas dos vidas-todos voltearon a ver a Lupin y a Hermione- que esperemos tengan un gran futuro, un futuro que tal vez no tendrían a no ser por el…Jack Mathews fuiste mi pilar en todas ocaciones, mi conciencia y ahora eres mi heroe…

Toda la escuela lloraba un poco con las palabras de Luna, Lupin tenía abrazada a Hermione que lloraba desconsoladamente

-profesor, puedo?-dijo Hermione

Dumbledore asintió

-hola, creo que yo fui la causa de la muerte de una gran persona, nos llegamos a conocer un poco, pero supongo que realmente lo llegue a conocer de toda la vida, auqne fuesen minutos los que estuvimos platicando, lo conocía por Ginny…que gracias a Jack descubrio quien era el hombre para ella, lo conocía por Luna, por los gestos con los que platicaba con Ginny sobre el…en serio gracias Jack…me diste una magnifica oprtunidad, que no la dejaré ir…gracias, dejaste una huella que no se borrará jamás, me salvaste la vida…aun sabiendo tan poco de mi, te lo agradeceré de por vida, lo juro…y que tu memoria descance en paz…

Hermione bajó y abrazó a Lupin los chicos se dieron cuenta de el amor que se tenían el uno al otro…

Lupin tomo sus maletas y Hermione lo besó por ultima vez con la promesa de que se volverian a ver

Años después Hermione bajaba los escalones lbuscando a su novio..

-Remus!

-hola herms-dijo Remus-necesito decirte algo, antes de ir a cenar

-dime..

Lupion tomo de la mano a Hermione

-mira sientate

Había una mesa para dos en la pequeña salita, ya vivian juntos…

-que me querias decir…

-Hermione, no quiero separarme como lo hicieron cuando ibas en 7…quiero pedirte una cosa, es muy sencilla…

-dime…

Lupin inco una pierna ante ella

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿te gustaría pasar el respto de tu vida a mi lado?

Hermione sonrió

-claor que si!-dijo tomando el anillo y besando a su prometido

-ves Mary…eso es toda la historia de tu mama y yo

-entonces por eso el pusieron asía a jack..

Lupin asintió

-ah! papa, yo quiero una asi una historia llena de romance y aventura…

-bueno preciosa, esperemos que ocurra cuando estes mas grande, ahora tienes 8…bueno.. que descanses que mañana llevaremos a Jack..

-si papa…hasta mañana

Lupin se reclino sobre su hija y fúe a despedirse de su hijo Jack y Hermione saliendo de la habitación para despedirse de su hija

-no entiendo por que le fascina esa historia papa

-bueno es uqe tu ya maduraste… ¿verdad?

-claro mañana entro a Hogwarts…

Lupin sonrió…

-tienes una fuerte competencia…¿sabes?

-mi mama

-asi es, era la mejor en todo

-vaya!

Los dos esposos se encontraron en su recamara

-le volviste a contar nuestra historia a Mary-dijo Hermione revisando unos papeles del ministerio

-asi es-dijo Lupin

-le gusta emaciado…

-y ami tambien, es una muy buena historia-dijo Lupin metiendose a la cama

-yo se que lo es…y me fascina a mi también…-Hermione besó a su esposo ya desde 12 años

-y nadie pensó que durariamos tanto…Herms

-nadie-dijo la castaña apagando la luz

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Angélica:

Oie no estoy ni enojada ni mucho menos, de hecho apenada…me da gusto saber que te

metiste tanto en la historia para ver TODOS mis errores y de hecho me dio gusto que

fueses la primera, como veras. Con cada inciso que ponías me ponía mas apenada….la

verdad es que me gusta la pareja, pero es mi primer fic en esta pagina, a decir verdad no

es muy creíble lo de Dumbledore, ni lo de Jack ni lo de Ron pero ¿Qué le hago1 ya esta

publicada….y espero que leas los siguientes escritos, que gracias a tu minucioso ojo

sabré que al menos alguien tiene el valor de decirme que esta mal por que…yo sentía

como que había fallado, pero, la verdad te lo agradezco (aunque no lo parezca) pero

gracias por hacerme ver mi ERROR fatal…la verdad a penas me estoy iniciando en esto

de la escritura, me gusta mucho pero…como que si tengo que pulirle un poco ¿no crees?

jeje, Aunque sinceramente si dolio un poco, pero como digo no estoy enojada, de hecho

acostumbrada mi hermana me dice las cosas directamente y sin rodeos, mas en esto de

la escritura, y tienes razón si me falto un poco ¿o mucho? De mas base …sobre la

declaración de Hermione en esa te doy toda la palabra…vaya ¡hasta yo me enrede!

Aunque los perdones tanto de Ron como de Jack si son muy poco creíbles…pero

creibles! Sobre los autores Wilde y Dickens (son clásicos) lo se pues los he leido y son

de mis favoritos pero fueron los primeros que se me vinieron a la mente…jeje aunque

bien pude haber puesto a¿ Bronte y Shelley? Pero bueno…Creo

inclusive yo que si, sinceramente tuvo unas cuantas deficiencias, pero como dices tu, asi

se crece, y ya estoy escribiendo otro no es de Remus y Herms pero es un profesor

alumna…ja! Espero que lo leas y critiques espero que valga la pena la historia para

poner una muy buena! Si no es así, tu deja review que es bien difícil encontrar a alguien

que no conozcas que te diga las cosas como son …y gracias de nueva cuenta…. y tu

también ten un gran año y gracias de nueva cuenta

hermioneamamie:

gracias por el review, si se que no abarque demaciado, pero estaba emocionada…¡que

se le puede hacer! (hablo respecto a las emociones) pero lo bueno es que lo leiste todo y

querras saber que yo tambien soy fan de esta pareja pero falle un poco (cara triste) pero

gracias por el cumplido de abarcar todo en un one-shot, jeje, y sigue leyendo que ya

tengo otro preparado el siguiente no es Remus/Hermione pero si es profesor alumna…tu

imagina….jeje espero que lo leas


End file.
